


Kimi ga Kureru Sapuraisu ga Nani Yori no Okurimono Dakara  (The surprise you gave me was the most beautiful present of all)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rings, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, I was thinking... it’s past midnight, right?” Yasuda smiled back to him, and nodded. “So, technically, it’s not Christmas’ eve anymore.” he pointed out, then let go of his hand and sat up, looking him straight in the eyes. “Sho-chan... I bought you a present.”





	Kimi ga Kureru Sapuraisu ga Nani Yori no Okurimono Dakara  (The surprise you gave me was the most beautiful present of all)

**Author's Note:**

> There was no warning for obscenely long title, so here it is.   
> Also, this could cause a serious peak of glycaemia. I'm sorry, apparently I felt good with the world when I wrote this.

Yasuda was tired.

It was the 24th of December, and they had just gotten back from the Kyocera after a concert; Subaru and him had collapsed on the couch as soon as they had stepped inside. Yasu had closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to get up and go to bed.

When he had opened them back, he had seen Subaru smiling to him.

“What is it, Shishou?” he asked, while the other tilted his head and took his hand, starting to play with it intently.

“Well, I was thinking... it’s past midnight, right?” Yasuda smiled back to him, and nodded. “So, technically, it’s not Christmas’ eve anymore.” he pointed out, then let go of his hand and sat up, looking him straight in the eyes. “Sho-chan... I bought you a present.” he stated, so solemnly that the younger burst out laughing.

“Really? Where is it?” he asked, moving his eyes to the tree in the corner of the room. The presents were still the same, he didn’t see anything new or that he didn’t recognize.

Subaru smiled, shaking his head.

“No, it’s not under the tree.” he stood up, holding a hand out to him. “Look for it.” he added then.

Yasuda winced and groaned.

“Babu... we just had a concert, I haven’t slept properly in two days... I’m really tired, can’t you just give it to me?” he complained.

Subaru shook his head and stopped smiling, as if he hadn’t expected so little enthusiasm from him.

“Come on Yasu, do it for me.” he asked, then lowered his eyes and blushed slightly. “It’s important.” he whispered.

Shota looked at him questioningly.

He was confused; during Christmas, since they had been living together, they had always exchanged gifts on the 25th morning. He couldn’t understand that sudden change, nor the reason why Subaru was embarrassed.

He knew the elder was much shier than he usually showed, but with him he had overcome that obstacle a long time ago, and had no problems talking to him about anything.

Uncertain, he nodded, standing up and getting closer to him.

“Fine. If you care so much for it, I’ll look for my present.” he said, with a stretched smile.

Subaru’s face lit up; he messed his hair and took his head, dragging his to the centre of the room.

“Thank you. Now... find it.” he said, crossing his arms.

Yasuda snorted, massaging his temples.

“Any hint?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Subaru smiled mischievously, then he sat back on the couch.

“Start looking.” he said, resting his back against the couch and looking at him, still smiling.

Shota was about to reply, but he realized it wasn’t going to lead anywhere and shut up.

He had decided to humour Subaru and, tired or not, he would’ve kept playing his game.

He started wandering the room, starting from around the couch.

The elder chuckled, looking amused, and when he was close enough he whispered ‘Cold’ in his ear.

Yasu nodded, then looked at him and smiled.

“Good. For a moment I was afraid I had to grope you.” he said, sly.

The elder shook his head and gave him a slight push.

“I don’t need such a little original excuse to have you groping me, do I?” he mocked him, while the younger shushed him and went on searching.

It had been about ten minutes, and he had ruled out almost all the areas of the living room, after having confirmed with Subaru that the present was actually there.

There was only the tree left.

“It can’t be there… there are just the presents we’ve bought together, nothing else.” he said confidently; Subaru had crouched his knees against his chest, his chin resting on them, and was staring intently at him.

“Are you really sure?” he asked, allusive.

Yasu rested his eyes on him a while longer, then he licked his lower lip and walked toward the tree.

He looked at it for a while.

He checked the presents again, reviewing what belonged to whom, and confirming one more time that there could be nothing for him.

Then he started checking the decorations, scattered untidily.

He bit his lip; he was about to turn toward Subaru and was ready to beg to know where the present was, when he saw it.

It was on one of the lowest branches, around the height of his waist. At the end of it, coming up to the trunk, there was a small bag hanging.

It was really small, and Yasu could barely see the bluish stain amongst the needles, hanging by a thin silver thread.

He stuck a hand through the branches, careful not to hurt himself, and pulled it out delicately, as to not ruin the tree.

When he stood back up, he looked at Subaru; he had left the couch, getting closer.

So he focused on the bag, feeling the thick velvet and running his fingers on it to trace the shape of what it held.

When he realized what it was he opened his eyes wide and blushed, looking confusedly at the elder.

“Babu...” he whispered, as if he lacked breath. The other man bit his lip, embarrassed, and nodded toward him.

“Open it.” he said, without managing to tear his eyes off of him while he slowly undid the knot and loosened the ribbon. Then he finally put two fingers inside the bag, and took the ring out.

Yasu held his breath while he rolled it through his fingers.

It was plain.

A small ring of white gold, thick but not too much, two small bands cutting diagonally through it.

He kept staring at him for what felt like forever.

He was still flushed, and he didn’t know whether it was embarrassment or excitement.

He chuckled, nervous, before he managed to speak.

“Subaru, you know... as much as you all may make fun of me, I’m not a girl.” he said, without looking at him. “What... what does it mean?” he asked then, his voice trembling.

By the corner of his eyes he saw the elder getting closer to him.

“Sho-chan...” he murmured, then cleared his throat. “I swear, I had a whole speech prepared in my mind, I don’t know where the hell it is now.” he said, then he sighed, exasperated. “Look at me, please.” he asked then, frustrated.

Yasuda raised his eyes on him, slowly, as if he was afraid.

They looked at each other for a while, before the elder started talking again.

“I know you’re not a girl. And I also know that the ring doesn’t... doesn’t mean anything, not for official stuff anyway.” he took a deep breath, then he went on. “But it still means I love you. And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” he finished, more confident.

Shota kept being quiet, while he felt his eyes starting to water.

Subaru got more anxious about his silence, and spoke again, this time less controlled.

“I also bought a necklace for it, if you don’t want to wear it on your finger. I thought it was better, right? Well, if you want to wear it at all, of course. You can also leave it home and not wear it, it’s obvious. All I care about is that you have it, not that…” he said, chaotically, and there the other stopped him.

“Subaru, shut up!” he said, then smiled at him. He got even closer, taking his hand and holding it tights. “I...” he sighed. “Thank you, Babu. It’s the most beautiful present you could’ve given me.” he murmured, while he pointlessly fought himself to avoid crying. “It doesn’t matter that it had no official value, that legally we can’t be together... nothing of that matters. Only you do, for me.” he said, then he couldn’t take it anymore and let the tears he had strenuously fought run free, hugging the elder, holding him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Subaru was surprised for a split second, then held him back.

They kept like that for a while, the time it took Yasu to cool off. Then he pulled back, a bright smile on his face.

“Maybe outside is better if I wear it with the necklace.” he said, handing the ring to him. “But for now, I want you to put it on me.”

Subaru stared at him, shaking his head.

“Yasu, I have no intention whatsoever to do something like that.” he hissed, blushing. The younger bit his lip, putting on the most disappointed face he could, looking at the other.

“Please, Shishou! Please, do it for me!” he insisted, without letting go of his hand. Subaru looked at him, almost desperate, then he harshly took the ring.

“Do you want me on my knees too?” he asked, sourly. Yasuda smiling, patting his shoulder.

“There’s no need.” he replied, holding his left hand out.

Subaru rolled his eyes for a moment, then he grabbed his hand and brought the ring closer to it. He whined, closing his eyes.

When he opened them back, he put firmly the ring on his finger.

He kept staring at it for a while, ecstatic, then he looked at Yasu, satisfied.

“Now you’re mine.” he stated, raising an eyebrow.

Shota burst out laughing, hugging him one more time.

“As if we needed a ring to know that.” he murmured against his skin.

“I didn’t want there to be any doubt about it.” the elder answered, serious.

They parted after a few moments, suddenly giving in to tiredness; they went toward the bedroom, barely changing into their night clothes before collapsing on the bed.

They both had their eyes closed already, when Yassan slipped over Subaru’s side of the bed, clinging on to him.

“Babu?” he whispered. “Are you sleeping already?” the other muttered something to let him know he wasn’t, bringing an arm around his back.

“You… you made me really happy tonight.” he murmured, his mouth against his shoulder. Subaru opened his eyes, and saw him smiling. With his free hand he took Yasu’s, slowly tracing the ring on his finger.

“I’m happy too, Sho-chan.” he mumbled, tightening the hold. He loosened it a few moments later, and Yasuda knew he had fallen asleep.

He looked at him one last time, then he looked at the ring again and finally closed his eyes.

He smile.

Now, he belonged to him.


End file.
